Exclusivamente para mi
by Vanu-chan
Summary: UA. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no había marcha atrás. Lo único de lo que podía tener certeza, era que su corazón solo le pertenecería a una persona


**Exclusivamente para mi  
><strong>

Universo Alterno

Es una historia que les recomiendo leer con una almohada a la mano. Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

Primera persona:** Sango**.

_Leer con prudencia.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cápitulo único<br>**

No tenía palabras exactas para lo que acababa de suceder. Simplemente pasó y no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Por un momento quise retroceder el tiempo, pero sabía que me era imposible. Caí de rodillas al suelo, lastimando mis rodillas por el impacto. Apreté con rabia mis manos, enterrándome las uñas. Los reproches fluían de manera instantánea por mi mente, clavando más espinas en mi corazón. Sin embargo, no sentía arrepentimiento.

Un sollozo salió de mis labios y lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas. El dolor que me estaba consumiendo no lo podía controlar. La silenciosa habitación me castigaba. No había risas melodiosas, no había palabras dulces. No había una tranquila respiración a mi lado. Miré en dirección a la puerta. La soledad comenzaba a invadirme nuevamente.

_Pero no quiero estar sola nuevamente_.

Sus vividos ojos. Sus sonrisas dedicadas exclusivamente a mí. Su aroma a flores recién cortadas. Las noches que compartimos y exploramos límites inimaginables. Todo sobre ella llegó a mi mente como flashes. Y todo me dolía. No podía evitar querer que la situación fuera diferente. Aunque bien sabía que sin importar que hiciera, nadie podría controlar mi caprichoso corazón de mujer. Nunca pude frenar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Mi mejor amiga. Verla cada día, aumentaba el sentimiento. Su dolor, su odio, su tristeza, cada uno de sus sentimientos negativos había llegado a mí como una violenta ráfaga de viento y aun contra todo pensamiento, moral o religión. La termine amando más que a mí misma.

Fui lo que nadie pudo ser. Su mano amiga, su confidente y su amante fiel. La vi cortarse, drogarse y hasta intentar suicidarse. La apoyé incondicionalmente y la seguí donde me pedía. Corrí noches seguidas a su casa y me escabullí por su ventana, solo para consolarla. Permití que usara mi cuerpo. Dejé que martillara mi corazón. Sin reproches, sin quejas, sin llanto. Sin embargo, ella solo me daba las gracias y me sonreía.

_Y cuando definitivamente la iba a dejar._

Ella llegaba y tocaba mi inseguro cuerpo. Besaba mis labios, acariciaba mi cabello, respiraba sobre mi cuello y paseaba sus manos por mi intimidad sin pudor alguno. Y la amé demasiado, porque ella aceptaba el cuerpo que yo tanto odiaba. Lo alagaba. Y con sus palabras absurdas me hacía feliz. Dejé que se lo memorizara y que marcará cada parte de el como suyo. Cada noche que venía, después de terminar, sus palabras de amor me arrullaban y me daban confort. Para al siguiente día despertar y encontrar la casa vacía. Aterrizar en una realidad oscura. Días de aprisionamiento. Sin una llamada, ni un mensaje.

_Hasta que volvía a necesitarme._

Mordí mi labio inferior y tomé fuerzas de donde ya no quedaban más. Pasé las mangas de su saco favorito por mis ojos, quitando todo rastro salado y me dirigí al desastre que había sobre mi cama. Tomé la navaja que siempre dejaba dentro del cajón de la mesa de noche y lentamente comencé a cortar. No quería tener nada que me recordara a ella. Mis ojos perdieron el brillo, no había duda. La cordura abandono por completo mi cuerpo y la lluvia afuera me siguió junto con mis lamentos. Las lágrimas salían sin compasión de forma silenciosa. Mis mejillas se encontraban empapadas. Detallé el objeto en mis manos y un nudo se atoró en mi garganta. En realidad que no quería continuar sufriendo. A cada pasó que daba mi mente, más pronto se acercaba a un vacio sin salida. Me volvería loca con tanto dolor.

Empleé fuerza a mi labor. No quería que ella regresará nunca. Cualquier cosa en mi habitación, se convertiría en mi debilidad. Pero más que todo, aquellas cosas que había compartido con ella. Fotografías, peluches, cartas, dibujos. ¡Maldición! Me detuve en mi tarea. Boté a un lado la navaja y me recosté sobre el desorden.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con dolor y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

Dejé que mis sentidos se perdieran por un momento con el aroma de ella y a pesar de que su cabello se encontraba pegajoso, lo acaricie como siempre solía hacerlo. Se había vuelto mi costumbre. Bajé un poco y me puse frente a ella, chocando la frente de las dos. Acaricie su mejilla y sonreí con alegría por tenerla a mi lado. Todo mi odio se esfumó. No importaba que hiciera ella. Siempre la amaría. Porque el amor no siempre es rosa.

Como me había dicho mi madre. Siempre habrían sube y bajas en la relación, pero dependía solamente de nosotras el superarlo.

—Ahora podremos estar juntas por siempre ¿Verdad, Kagome?—le dijé con una voz entusiasta, y al instante la abracé. No deseaba separarme de ella jamás.

No importaba las peleas que tuviésemos. Siempre regresábamos la una a la otra de alguna forma singular. Porque estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Nadie podía separarnos. Ni un chico, ni la sociedad, ni un bebe. Demostraríamos de todas las formas posibles, que nos pertenecemos mutuamente. Aunque en este momento no sabía exactamente como haríamos eso. Tal vez, primero empezaría limpiando el desastre. Necesitaría clorox, barsol y otros productos químicos que quitaran las manchas vino tinto. Luego inventaría excusas…

_Pues, tras no saber cómo retenerla a mi lado. La maté. Así su corazón seria exclusivamente para mí._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Historia rara, espero que les haya gustado un montón. Quiero decir que he cambiado un poco el rumbo de mis historias, no se que pasará, pero deseo que sea aceptada.

**Les quiere,**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
